Hồi tưởng
by Ozbridge
Summary: Những hồi tưởng của Asteria trước đám cưới.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Tất cả thuộc về JKR._

Cô mở mắt ra, cảm thấy ê ẩm hết cả người. Trời vẫn mưa. Cơn bão đêm qua vẫn chưa dứt hẳn.

Cô xoay đầu, nhìn sang người đang nằm cạnh mình. Anh vẫn đang ngủ.

Cô chợt nghĩ tới đám cưới của họ. Hai tuần nữa nó sẽ được tổ chức, và cô sẽ bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới, làm vợ một người mà cô không chắc mình có yêu hay không.

Chậm chạp ngồi dậy, cô nhìn anh.

______ **Flashback** ______

Ngày 1 tháng 9 năm 1995.

Cô theo Daphne vào toa của học sinh nhà Slytherin năm thứ ba. Ở đây cô gặp Pansy Parkinson, người đã đến nhà Greengrass vào mùa hè. Cũng có bốn đứa con trai nữa, hai người to con, một người da đen và cao, và một người tóc bạch kim.

"Em đã gặp Pansy rồi," (Pansy gật đầu với cô). "Đây là Crabbe và Goyle," chị gái cô giới thiệu hai đứa con trai đô con, trông mặt ngu đần. "Và đây là Blaise Zabini và Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy. Cô nghĩ cô đã nghe cái họ đó rồi. Có lẽ là người quen của cha cô.

Hình như cả Crabbe và Goyle đều bị câm.

"Rất vui được gặp em," Zabini nói bằng một giọng dài thậm thượt.

"Chào," Malfoy chào cô một cách miễn cưỡng.

"Chào anh," cô chào lại, chẳng thấy có hứng thú gì. "Daphne," cô quay sang chị gái, "bây giờ em đi được chưa?"

"Được rồi. Đi đi," Daphne nói, và đứa em gái ngay lập tức kéo cái rương ra khỏi toa.

_**_____ End Flashback _____**_

Cô nhớ lại lần đầu tiên cô gặp anh. Thật ra nó chẳng có gì đáng nhớ. Cô không bao giờ có chút hứng thú nào với hội của Daphne. Và suốt năm năm tiếp theo, hai ngươờ chẳng nói với nhau thêm một lời nào. Hầu như tất cả những lần cô chạm mặt anh, họ đều tránh nhìn nhau, giả bộ không hề quen biết. Và khi cô tình cờ gặp anh và Daphne, điều thân mật nhất giữa họ là ánh mắt nhìn và những cái gật đầu.

Nhưng mối quan hệ hời hợt đó dường như đã chấm dứt sau khi cô học xong năm thứ năm.

**______ Flashback ______**

Một buổi tối mùa hè năm 1998.

"Coeus, tại sao chúng ta phải đi? Em chẳng thấy có lý do gì cả," mẹ cô nói khi đang cài khuy áo choàng.

"Đừng hỏi mãi câu ấy nữa, Vesta," cha cô nói. "Anh đã trả lời em cả tá lần rồi. Lucius đã giúp anh rất nhiều. Làm anh có thể từ chối lời mời của ông ấy được?"

"Nếu vậy thì anh đi đi. Em và Aster đi chẳng để làm gì cả. Thật may cho Daphne là nó đang đi nghỉ," Vesta nói sắc lẻm.

"Ông ấy mời cả gia đình. Lucius nói ông ấy chưa bao giờ gặp Aster cả, mặc dù anh và em đã đến Phủ Malfoy nhiều lần rồi. Làm sao anh có thể đến với một mình nó được?"

"Vớ vẩn," Vesta lẩm bẩm một cách lạnh lùng.

Đứa con gái thứ hai của họ đã sẵn sàng. Cô tựa lưng vào tường, chờ cha mẹ. Thật ra cô bị bắt phải đi, chứ cô không bao giờ thích những buổi gặp gỡ kiểu này. Khi cha mẹ cô đã chuẩn bị xong rồi, cả ba người tới chỗ lò sưởi.

"Ba sẽ đi trước," Coeus Greengrass nói, bước vào trong. Ông bốc một nhúm bột Floo, rồi nói to, "Phủ Malfoy."

Một ngọn lửa màu xanh bùng lên, và ông biến mất.

"Đến lượt con đấy, Aster," mẹ cô nói.

Sau khi Asteria thả nhúm bột xuống, phòng khách ở nhà cô biến mất, và cảnh tiếp theo cô nhìn thấy là một căn phòng trang trí lộng lẫy.

"Chào anh, Lucius," ba cô nói.

"Coeus."

Có ba người tới đón gia đình cô. Họ là một người đàn bà cao, với làn da trắng tái, và hai người đàn ông. Một người tầm trung niên, còn người kia chưa tới hai muơi tuổi. Bất chấp khoảng cách tuổi tác, trông họ vẫn rất giống nhau, với mái tóc bạch kim, đôi mắt xám, và cái cằm nhọn. Tất nhiên Asteria nhận ra người đàn ông trẻ tuổi ngay lập tức; đó là một trong số bạn của Daphne.

"Vesta, lâu rồi tôi không được gặp chị."

Gương mặt mẹ cô nở một nụ cười; Asteria không biết làm gì hơn là bắt chước bà.

"À, chắc chắn cháu là Asteria rồi. Draco đã nói với ta rất nhiều về cháu."

Cô khẽ gật đầu, tự hỏi là không biết người đàn ông này có cảm thấy áy náy gì không khi nói một lời nói dối khó tin như vậy.

"Tôi mong là mọi người có thể dùng bắt đầu dùng bữa bây giờ," Lucius nói. "Thật tiếc là Daphne không đến được."

Tất cả bọn họ sau đó quay ra chỗ cái bàn dài được chảm trổ công phu. Càng đi, Asteria càng cảm thấy chói mắt vì ánh sáng của chiếc đèn chùm. Một tấm thảm lộng lẫy phủ khắp gần hết sàn đá, tương phản với bức tường màu tối. Khi họ đã vào chỗ yên vị, những món ăn hiện ra từ không khí, cùng với chai rượu màu đỏ máu tự đổ vào sáu chiếc ly. Cha cô nâng cái ly của ông.

"Ly đầu tiên là dành cho anh, Lucius. Vì một cuộc hạ cánh an toàn."

"Tất cả là nhờ anh, Coeus. Nếu không có anh chắc giờ này tôi đang ở Azkaban rồi," Lucius nói, cười nụ cười nửa miệng.

"Đừng nói vậy. Chúng tôi gần như chẳng làm gì hết," mẹ cô nói. "Anh trai tôi bảo vì Narcissa đã hợp tác với Harry Potter vào phút cuối, không hề khó để xóa án của anh."

"Vesta, tôi biết anh của chị và Coeus đã vất vả thế nào để làm điều đó. Thực sự tôi không nghĩ ra cách nào để cảm ơn hai người. Nhưng," Lucius dừng một lúc, rồi nói tiếp, "Tôi hy vọng cái này có thể tỏ sự biết ơn của tôi, dù tôi biết nó chẳng thể sánh với sự giúp đỡ của mọi người."

Ông rút ra một cuộn giấy da, và Coeus cầm lấy, có vẻ không mấy ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra đó là một tờ séc của Gringotts. Nhưng thái độ của ông thay đổi hắn khi nhìn thấy con số trên đó. Ông phải mất vào giây nhìn nó chằm chằm.

"Tôi đã gửi vàng đến hầm của anh ở Gringotts," Lucius nói, chờ một câu đáp lại.

"Tôi không thể nhận nó. Những gì tôi đã làm không đáng giá bằng này," Coeus nói bằng một giọng nghe như cách xa cả dặm.

Lucius liếc nhìn vợ ông. Đôi mắt xanh của bà từ nãy giờ nhìn chăm chăm vào con gái nhà Greengrass, khiến Asteria cảm thấy hơi mất tự nhiên. Bây giờ bà quay sang Coeus.

"Anh đã giúp chồng tôi, giúp con trai tôi. Xin hãy nhận lấy, nếu không cả đời này tôi sẽ không được thanh thản."

Sau vài giây, Coeus nói khẽ.

"Lucius, chúng tôi nợ anh, lần nữa."

Lucius Malfoy không nói gì. Ông chỉ lấy ra một tờ séc nữa và đưa nó cho vợ của Coeus.

"Vesta, nhờ chị đưa cái này cho Pallas. Tôi rất tiếc là đã không thể tự tay đưa vào cảm ơn anh ấy."

Những ngọn tay thon dài của Vesta chạm vào nó.

"Tôi sẽ đưa và cảm ơn anh ấy hộ anh. Những hãy đảm bảo là tôi không phải làm điều này nữa. Anh trai tôi sẽ không nhận bất cứ thứ gì từ anh lần thứ hai đâu."

"Vâng, tôi cũng hi vọng là sẽ không làm phiền anh ấy lần nữa," Lucius nói. "Chỉ vì nếu có gì liên quan tới Azkaban, tôi biết là chỉ anh ấy mới có thể giúp..."

**______ End Flashback ______**

Và lại một lần nữa, buổi tối đó chẳng có gì đáng nhớ. Nó giống như mọi bữa tối khác với người quen của cha cô, khi mà cô gật đầu và mỉm cười như một con rối. Nhưng những gì đáng nhớ xảy đến sau đó.

_____ **_Flashback_** _____

Đã quá nửa đêm. Cô vẫn ở trong phòng đọc sách giáo khóa năm thứ sáu. Asteria đã có 12 Chứng chỉ Phù thuỷ Thường đẳng năm trước, nhưng với ba điểm "Tạm được" và hai điểm "Giỏi quá kỳ vọng", làm cho mẹ cô không được hài lòng lắm.

Bỗng nhiên có một tiếng "crack" lớn tràn ngập căn phòng.

"Ông chủ muốn gặp cô Aster trong thư viện ngay," con gia tinh nói, hỉ mũi thật to.

"Được rồi, tôi đến đây," cô nói, cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên. Cha cô ít khi gọi cô đến thư viện.

Cô bước vào căn phòng tối, chỉ được thắp sáng bởi hai cây nến. Chắc chắn cha cô ở đây không phải để đọc gì cả, mà để chờ cô.

"Ba, ba gọi con?" cô lên tiếng.

"Ừ, con ngồi đi," ông nói, đưa cho cô một thứ trông như cuộn giấy da.

Asteria đem nó đến gần chỗ ngọn nến. Đó là một tấm séc.

"Cái này có phải là của ông Malfoy đưa cho ba không?" cô hỏi.

"Đúng là nó," ông nói, quan sát thái độ của cô.

Từ từ, cô ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông. Ông nhìn lại cô, mỉm cười.

"Aster, đừng có nhìn ba như thế. Làm sao ba có thể sống với mẹ con suốt bao nhiêu năm mà không luyện Bế quan Bí thuật?"

"Có lẽ con đang hỏi tại sao ta lại đưa con cái này. Hãy cứ coi đó là một món quá sinh nhật muộn dành cho con."

Cô nhìn lại tấm séc. Nó có con số có bốn chữ số, là một gia tài lớn đối với cô. Nhưng cô không thể giải thích được tại sao cha cô lại quá bất ngờ khi ông nhận nó vài giờ trước.

"Ba có chắc -?"

"- rằng đây là cái mà Lucius đưa cho ba trong bữa tối? Không. Thực ra ông ấy đưa cho ba sau đó. Hàng năm ông ấy đưa cho ba hai tấm séc, nói là để làm quà sinh nhật cho con và Daphne. Tất nhiên ta không bao giờ dùng hết chỗ vàng này để mua quà cho hai đứa. Nhưng năm nay ta tin là con có thể tự mình sử dụng chúng."

"Ý ba là ông Malfoy đưa cho ba hàng nghìn Galleon hàng năm?"

"Ừ, để mua quà cho con. Con biết nhà Malfoy đấy, căn hầm của họ có vẻ như vô tận. Ta đoán có lẽ là lớn nhất cả nước."

"Nếu vậy thì con sẽ giữ chỗ vàng này."

"Làm thế là khôn ngoan đấy," ông cong môi lên tạo thành một nụ cười. "Con nên đi ngủ đi. Đừng chúi mũi vào đống sách suôt ngày chỉ vì mấy lời chì chiết của mẹ con."

"Con đi ngủ giờ đây. Chúc ba ngủ ngon."

"Chúc con ngủ ngon."

_____ **_End Flashback_** ______

_To be continued_

**_Review, please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời cô có nhiều vàng tới nhường ấy. Thật buồn cười là cô không hề đụng đến chúng, mà giữ chúng trong căn hầm của mình ở Gringotts, tận hưởng niềm vui của sự giàu có. Thỉnh thoảng khi Asteria nhớ lại buổi tối hôm đấy, cô tự hỏi là nhà Malfoy có bao nhiêu nghìn, hay bao nhiêu triệu Galleon trong ngân hàng. Chắc chắn là nhiều hơn gia đình cô rất, rất nhiều...

Và bây giờ cô vẫn chưa thể tin là mình sắp trở thành người nhà Malfoy.

Mối quan hệ giữa hai gia đình đã thân thiết hơn sau khi cha và chú cô giúp Draco Malfoy có một chỗ làm ở Bộ. Thỉnh thoảng anh đến chơi nhà Greengrass mà không đi cùng cha mẹ, và nếu là trong đợt nghỉ lễ của cô, họ cũng nói chuyện với nhau một lúc mà không có cha cô xung quanh.

Sau khi tốt nghiệp ở Hogwarts, cô dễ dàng có một chỗ làm ở Tòa án Phù thuỷ. Làm việc dưới quyền chú cô là một thuận lợi, nhưng cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì. Thậm chí nó còn khá căng thẳng ngay cả với cô. Thỉnh thoảng cô bắt gặp Draco Malfoy và họ nói chuyện một chút trong giờ nghỉ trưa. Dẫu sao thì ngoại trừ người anh họ, Draco là người quen duy nhất của Asteria ở Bộ mà cùng lứa với cô.

Khi thời gian trôi đi, gia đình anh càng tặng gia đình cô nhiều "quà", vị trí của anh ở Bộ càng cao. Dường như có một mối liên kết giữa hai gia đình khi họ đều mang nợ nhau. Asteria cảm thấy không được thoải mái lắm với điều đó. Nó giống như một nghĩa vụ mà cô phải hoàn thành.

Cuối cùng cô quyết định trở thành một cặp đôi với Draco Malfoy.

Chuyện đó chẳng bất ngờ lắm. Nhìn những điều mà hai gia đình đã làm cho nhau, mọi người đều nghĩ họ sẽ có một mối quan hệ thân thiết hơn bạn bè bình thường. Và mọi người đã đúng. Con cái hai nhà có vẻ là một cặp hoản hảo. Nhưng không ai biết sự thật về mối quan hệ của họ. Cô làm vậy vì nó giống một điều gia đình đã ngầm yêu cầu cô phải làm, chứ không phải do cô muốn. Và cô đoán anh cũng có lý do như thế.

Mối quan hệ với Draco cũng không bất ngờ đối với Asteria. Cô luôn biết sớm muộn gì cô cũng phải kết thúc với ai đó như anh, một người từ một gia đình _ngang hàng_ với gia đình cô, có thể làm lợi cho gia đình cô. Cô cũng học cách không tin vào thứ gọi là tình yêu, một điều không thể đảm bảo cho cuộc hôn nhân có lợi.

Mặc dù vậy, cặp với Draco cũng không hẳn là quá tệ. Anh là một người dễ nghe chuyện. Với anh cô không phải nở nụ cười giả tạo như với những người khác. Cô có thể thoải mái nói là cô chọn anh vì tài sản của gia đình anh, và lúc ấy anh chỉ khẽ gật đầu. Điều đó khiến cô nghĩ là anh chọn cô cũng vì một lý do tương tự. Dẫu sao thì một người đàn ông sẽ có nhiều thuận lợi ở Bộ khi là con rể Coeus Greengrass.

Chắc chắn mọi người phải mất một thời gian để chấp nhận chuyện một cựu Thần tử Thực tử đang làm việc ở Bộ. Tuy nhiên tới lúc cô bắt đầu đi làm, mọi người đã đối xử với anh một cách bình thường, dù một số vẫn cố tránh mặt anh. Đối với Asteria, ban đầu khi mới cặp với anh, cô vẫn không thoải mái lắm, nhưng rồi dần dần cô hiểu là anh cũng không thấy dễ chịu gì khi nghĩ về chuyện cũ.

______ **Flashback**_ _____

Đã quá nửa đêm. Cô ra khỏi phòng làm việc, cảm thấy nhẹ cả người khi đã hoàn thành xong bản báo cáo về một vụ tấn công Muggle. Khi cô sắp bước vào lò sưởi để về nhà, Asteria để ý thấy một dáng người đang ngồi trên cầu thang, nhìn chằm chằm lên trời.

Cô nhìn lên. Mặt trăng sáng một cách bất thường.

"Anh chưa về à?" cô hỏi, khẽ khàng ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh.

"Chưa," anh trả lời.

"Đừng nói là anh đang chờ em đấy."

"Không."

Và sau đó là yên lặng.

"Ba em có thích cái cúp anh tặng lần trước không?"

"Ông ấy thích lắm. Cảm ơn anh."

"Em không cần nói vậy đâu.

Và lại là yên lặng.

"Lần sau em có thể làm việc ở nhà. Đừng ở lại đây quá khuya."

"Vậy em có thể hỏi anh làm gì ở đây vào giờ này không?"

"Đêm nay anh không muốn ngủ."

"Nói như vậy em sẽ cho là đêm qua anh gặp ác mộng."

Anh khẽ gật đầu.

"Có phải là về - hắn không?"

Anh gật đầu lần nữa.

"Hắn nói khi anh đối mặt với Dumbledore, chỉ cần chạm vào Dấu hiệu Hắc ám, và những người khác sẽ tới. Rồi anh tỉnh dậy," anh nói, bất giác chạm vào cánh tay trái.

"Cho em xem Dấu hiệu đi."

"Cái gì?"

"Cho em xem Dấu hiệu."

"Không, em sẽ không muốn nhìn đâu."

"Có mà. Cho em xem nào."

Anh miễn cường đưa tay ra, và cô kéo tay áo lên. Dấu hiệu ở đó, như một cái sẹo.

"Nếu bỏ nó đi anh có ngưng gặp ác mộng không?"

"Anh không biết."

"Anh đã thử bao giờ chưa?"

"Anh đã cố đốt nó. Nhưng không hiệu quả."

Cô thở dài, buông tay anh ra, "Có lẽ nó sẽ cứ ở đó như thế."

"Anh từng nghĩ nó có thể gây ấn tượng và khiến người khác sợ hãi. Còn bây giờ, nhìn xem nó đem lại gì cho anh."

"Chính anh đã làm điều đó với anh."

"Anh đã nghĩ mình có thể có quyền lực, có thể đưa ba ra khỏi Azkaban, có thể đưa gia đình trở lại hào quang. Anh dễ dàng tin những điều đó," anh nói, cười chua chát.

"Và khi Chúa tể Hắc ám ra lệnh cho anh giết Dumbledore, anh không có lựa chọn nào khác. Anh phải giết người. Lúc đó anh nhận ra không có gì ấn tượng và quyền lực trong đấy cả. Chỉ là nỗi sợ chết."

Anh không nhìn cô nữa, mà nhìn chăm chăm vào khoảng không trước mặt. Cả giọng nói và người anh đều run, nhưng cô biết đó không phải là vì lạnh.

Asteria rướn người về phía trước và hôn lên môi anh. Bàn tay cô ôm lấy đầu anh khi một giọt nước chạm vào mặt cô.

_____ **_End Flashback_** _____

Anh vẫn chưa thoát khỏi những cơn ác mộng. Thỉnh thoảng khi cô tỉnh dậy lúc nửa đêm, cô thấy anh toát mồ hôi, miệng lẩm bẩm điều gì đó trong cơn hoảng loạn.

Nhưng bây giờ anh đang ngủ một cách thanh thản. Anh thở sâu, cánh tay duỗi dài trên cái gối của cô, cả người anh thả lỏng. Cảnh đó khiến cô khó có thể rời khỏi đây.

Nhưng cô chợt nhớ rằng hôm nay là thứ Hai. Có một phiên tòa vào buổi chiều, và cô sẽ bị ăn nằng nếu không đưa hồ sơ cho chú cô trước mười giờ.

Cô ra khỏi giường và mặc áo choàng vào. Lúc cô chạm vào cái núm cửa, có một tiếng gọi từ phía sau.

"Em đi à?"

Cô quay đầu lại.

"Em phải đi. Nhưng anh nên ngủ thêm đi. Tối qua anh thức khuya."

"Không," anh nói, ngồi dậy, "anh cũng phải đi đây. Có một buổi họp anh cần phải dự."

Cô lại gần và ngồi xuống cạnh anh.

"Thế thì anh chuẩn bị đi. Em sẽ gặp anh vào thứ Sáu," cô đột ngột chuyển chủ đề. "Mẹ anh muốn bàn bạc một lần nữa trước đám cưới, nhớ không?"

"Ừ, nhưng có thể em sẽ không gặp anh đâu. Mai anh đi Ireland và hai tuần nữa mới về."

Cô cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên.

"Vậy thì gặp anh ở đám cưới. Nhớ đừng bỏ lỡ nó."

"Không đâu, đừng lo," anh nói. "Em hơi muộn làm rồi đấy. Đi đi."

"Anh cũng vậy," cô nói khẽ, đứng dậy và đi ra phía cửa. "Đừng đến muộn như lần trước."

Tay cô lại chạm vào cái núm cửa, vào lần này, cô bước ra khỏi phòng.

**THE END**

**_Review, please!_**


End file.
